For You
by FKAIsaac
Summary: For You Is About Both Edward And Bella's Growing Relationship Through High School. Bella Is The Nerdy Awkward Straight A Student And Edward Is The Typical Smart Jock Every Girl Wants To Date. Let See How Their Story Unfolds And See Their Ups And Downs Together. (DISCLAIMER There Will Be Some Controversial Topics Such As Abuse And Suicide)
1. The Heart Wants What It Wants

For You

Chapter 1

 _There's A Million Reasons Why_

 _Should Give You Up But The_

 _Heart Wants What It Wants_

 _\- Selena Gomez_

BPOV

"Bella Edward Is Staring" My Older Rosalie Teased. I Blushed Then Turned To My Left And See Edward Giving Me His Signature Smirk. "Woah Bella You're More Red Than A Tomato" Her And My Younger Brother Jasper Started Bursting Out Laughing. "You Would Be Too If The Cutest Boy In The School Was Staring At You." "Emmett's Here?" Rosalie Said Sarcastically. Emmett Is Edward's Older Brother He Got Held Back Twice Which Is Why He Is In The Same Grade As Him And I. Him and Rosalie Have Been Talking But Every time I Try To Talk To Edward I Some How Make A Fool Out Myself.

(Flashback To Freshman Year)

 _It Was Time For The Winter Dance But There Was Catch Girls Have To Ask Guys. I Remember Thinking To Myself That I Was Going To Ask Edward Next Period Before Spanish Starts. After The Class Ended I Rushed To 3rd Period Before Edward Walked Into The Class With My Luck Edward Was Still At His Locker Putting His Stuff Away I Started Walking Up To Him But I Freaked Out And Realized He Probably Doesn't Even Know Me. As I Turned I Heard His Beautiful Velvet Voice Say My Name. "Bella?" I Gasped He Does Know Me! "Uh Um H-Hi Edward" He Smirked I Can Already Feel My Cheeks Turning Red "Um Bella I Know This Random And Spontaneous But Will You-" Without Letting Him Finish I Basically Shouted "YES I WILL!" I Jumped On Him And Gave Him A Big Long Hug "Wow This Is The First Response I Get When I Ask Someone For The Homework Answers" My Heart Shattered "U-Um Yeah Sure Here" I Handed Him The Homework And He Took A Picture "Thanks Your The Best".  
_  
(End Of Flashback)

He Walked Up To Me And Handed Me A Note And Walked Away. I Opened The Note And Read. " _Please Meet Behind G-Building After School -Edward_ " I Turned To Look For Him But He Was Gone I Sigh And Got Up To Throw Away My Trash. Next 7th Period I Have Choir With Rosalie I Don't Really Like It And Neither Does Rosalie But We Only Took The Class Because We Wanted A Class Together But We Actually Did Pretty Good In That Class Rosalie Got A Lot Of Solos And I Got A Few We Also Got Sweepstakes Those Two Years We Were There At Competition. The Only I Really Did Hate Was The Choir Director Mr King. He Made All The Girl Feel Uncomfortable Especially Rosalie He'd Always Stared At Her And Always Complimented Her Performance. As We Walked In The Classroom There Was A Substitute Which Meant We Aren't Doing Anything Today. Thank God I Need To Tell About The Edward Situation. Fifteen Minutes Into The Class I Finally Told Rose "Hey Rose That Note Edward Gave Me During Lunch He Asked Me To Meet After School" She Lifted Her Eyebrow With A Smirk "Why Are You Making That Face?" "It's Cute That He Wants To Meet You In Private Maybe You Finally Confess Your Love For Him." Rosalie Teased And I Of Course Turn Redder Than A Firetruck. I Just Did Homework And Rosalie Was On Her Phone For The Rest Of The Class. All Of A Sudden I Heard The Bell Ring And I Froze. Rose Looked At Me And Laughed "Oh Bella, Give Me The Keys I'll Drive Myself And Jasper Home I'll Come Get You After Yours And Edwards Chat" I Handed Her The Keys And I Still Had A Blank Face. Rosalie Laughed And Walked Out The Room "Good Luck Bells."

 **I Really Hope You Guys Liked The First Chapter I Know I Kinda Left Off Where It Was Finally Getting Good But That Just Makes It More Exciting Lol. But This Is My First Story I'm Really Having Fun With It Please Leave Some Reviews And Follow The Story I Hope You Guys Like It :)**


	2. Come & Get It

**(DIsclaimer) This Chapter Will Include Cursing And Abuse**

For You

Chapter 2

 _I Not Too Shy To Show_

 _I Love You, I Got No Regrets_

 _\- Selena Gomez_

Forks Washington

February 6 2014

Thursday 4:16 PM

BPOV

I Started Walking To G Building And I Just Kept Thinking To Myself What Is He Gonna Say? Will I Make A Fool Out Of Myself? Does He Like Me? Does He Just Want The Homework Again?. I Was So Nervous I Felt My Hands Getting Cold and Sweaty And I Started Feeling Nauseous. I Finally Stopped And Tried To Calm Myself Down And Continued To Walk.

EPOV

I Really Hope I Didn't Creep Her Out At Lunch I Would Have Walked Up To Her But I Was Too Nervous Both Of Her Siblings Were There And I DIdn't Want To Make Her Feel Awkward. Even Though I Do Think It's Cute When She Blushes. I Sat AT The Bench By The Door And Waited. I Sat There For About 3 More Minutes Then I Heard Footsteps Coming From Around The Corner It Was Her. "Hey Bella, You Feeling Okay You Look A Little Pale?" She Started Blushing " Hi Edward Um I'm Just Feeling A Little Under The Weather That All" "Oh Well I'm Not Going To Be Talking For Long But I Was Wondering Um" She Started Turning Red "Would You Like To My House And Study Friday After School?" I Tried Really Hard To Stop Myself From Laughing She Was Really Red From Blushing. "I Mean You Don't Have To If Don't Want To." Her Blush Was Fading The She Soon Became Pale, Paler Than She Was Before "Bella Are Y-.." Before I Could Even Finish She Started Throwing Up. It All Landed On My Shoes And On My Jeans. She Looked So Embarrassed. "Bella Are You Alright? Do You Want Me To Call The Nurse?" Before She Could Even Answer My Ex Tanya Denali Was Standing Behind The Doors Laughing Recording Me And Bella. I Heard Bella Whimpering And I Tried My Best To Hide Her So Tanya Couldn't Get Her On Video. I Glared At Tanya Then I Started Walking Bella To The Parking Lot.

I Sat Bella Down On Bench And Wrapped My Jacket Around Her. "Bella" I Whispered. Tears Started Falling Down Her Face "I'm So Sorry." She Sobbed "Don't Be Sorry You Weren't Feeling Well This Isn't Your Fault" She Looked Down And Noticed My Shoes. " I Messed Up Your Shoes." I Smiled Then Looked Into Her Beautiful Brown Eyes "Hey Don't Worry These Shoes Are Old Anyways." I Giggled Trying To Comfort Her. "Do You Want Me To Walk You To Your Car?" I Asked After She Calmed Down "Um No My Sister Drove Herself And My Brother Home I'm Just Gonna Walk Home." As She Got Up I Stopped Her And Gave Her Serious Look "No You Aren't Bella You're Sick I Won't Let You!" I Heard Her Gasp And Thought To Myself That Might Have Been A Little Too Forward. After A Awkward Silence I Finally Spoke Up "Uh Bella Please Just Let Me Take You Home It Would Make You Feel Better To See That You Home Safely." She Closed Her Eyes And Let Out A Deep Sigh And Stared At Me "Okay, I'm Ready When You Are." I Smiled Then Guided Her To My Car.

BPOV

So Many Thoughts Were Going Through My Head The Whole Car Ride But The Main Thing That Kept Bugging Me Was That I Embarrassed Myself Infront Of The Boy I've Had A Crush On Since Freshman Year. We Finally Start Talking And I Blew It. Even Worse His Ex Recorded It All.

I Didn't Even Notice I Was Crying Until Edward Started Rubbing My Shoulder. I Quickly Rubbed The Tears From My From My Cheeks And Then We Captured In Each Other's Gaze. I Felt Like His Beautiful Green Eyes Where Staring Into My Soul In A Good Way. I Felt My Face Starting Heat Up While I Stare Into Those Beautiful Emerald Green Orbs. His Hand Snaked Up My Arm And He Placed It On My Cheek. As The Gaze Grew More Intense Edward Started Leaning In Closer And Closer And Closer.I Closed My Eyes And Started To Lean In Also. Then All Of A Sudden My Phone Started Ringing. Edward Let Out A Sigh And Backed Away With A Disappointed Look On His Face. I Looked Down At My Phone And Saw It Was Jasper. "Sorry I Gotta Take This." He Looked Up And Nodded. "Hello?" "Bella You Need To Get Home Dad Will Be Here Any Minute!" I Let Out A Gasp And Edward Looked At Me WIth A Concern Look. "Okay I'm On My Way Home." "Hurry!". "Is Everything Alright?" He Started Patting My Shoulder "Uh Y-Yea My Stepdad Just Doesn't Like It When I'm Late That's All." He Nodded And Looked Down. The Rest Of The Car Ride Was A Awkward Silence. As We Got To My House I Saw My Dad's Car Parked In The Drive Thru. I Let Out A Gasp Knowing How Trouble I'm Gonna Be In. "Are You Alright Bella You're Worrying Me?" How Could He Worry This Much About Me/ We Barely Started Talking To Each Other? Why Am I Complaining? I Nodded And Said "I'm Fine Probably Gonna Get yelled At For Being Late But I'll Be Fine?" "Okay Uh See You At School, Oh Wait Your Jacket!" "Keep It You Can Give It To Me Tomorrow." He Smiled Then Drove Away.

Oh God Here Goes Nothing. I Walked To The Doorstep And Already Heard Yelling. I Walked In And Saw Rosalie And Jasper Sitting On The Stairs Hiding From My Step Dad Screaming At My Mother While She Cries On The Floor. He Walked Up To Me And Started Going Crazy "WHY ARE YOU HERE LATE?1? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO DISOBEY MY RULES!" He Grabbed My Shirt And Pushed Against The Door "ANSWER ME?" I Whimpered To Scared To Respond. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He Slapped Me And I Heard Rosalie Whimper While She Holds Jasper. "Phil Please Stop." I Heard My Mother Cry. Phil Let Me Go And Started Walking Toward My Mom. Rosalie Came And Wrapped Her Arm Around Me. "Bells, Go Upstairs With Jazz I'll Take Care Of Mom." "Okay" I Walked Up To Jasper He Instantly Wrapped His Arms Around Me And Instantly Started Sobbing "C'mon Let's Go Upstairs Rose Will Take Care Of Mommy." I Walked Jasper To Our Room And Hugged Him On The Bed.

"I Hate It When He Drinks, He Turns Into A Different Person." He Sobbed "Did Your Dad Ever Drink When You Lived With Him?" I Sighed "He DId But He Didn't Act Out, Charlie Would Just Get Sleepy. He Would Always Put Us First Mom Used To Say." "Does He Still Live In Phoenix?"

I Sigh "Yea I Miss Him A lot So Does Rose And My Mom He Would Love You Jazz He Always Wanted A Son But That's Why We Had Dogs He Thought As Them As His Kids." He Looked Up "Is That Why You And Jacob Are So Close Because You Think Of Him As Your Brother?" I Smiled "Well Yea That And I've Had Him All My Life, Jacob Had A Brother Too His Name Was Seth He Lives With My Dad Though." "Why Did You Guys Leave Then?" We Left Charlie When I Was Only Two Years Old My Mom Took It Really Hard, She Loved Him So Much I Remember She Was Crying The Night Before. Charlie Was Never Home He Was Always Somewhere On Business. But He Was The Chief Of Police He Was Only Doing His Job But Mom Needed A Companion Someone By Her Side So She Decided To Leave. "Adult Reasons' I Simply Said.

Two Hours Passed And Rosalie Came Up The Stairs And Landed On The Bed Exhausted. Before I Could Even Move Rosalie Pointed At Me "You, We Are Talking Boys."

 **Poor Kids Having To Live With That Pain Everyday Of Their Life. Thank You Guys For Reading This Chapter Yes It's Very Sad Chapter But Let's See How it All Plays Out. If This Is Happening To You Or Someone You Know Please Speak Out And Help. In The Next Chapter Let's See Bella And Rose's Conversation. Please Review And Favorite This Story I'll See You Guys In The Next One 3.**


End file.
